Un amour de lycanthrope
by manon91
Summary: Elyssandra n'est pas moche,elle n'est pas belle non plus. Elyssandra n'est pas mauvaise en classe, mais ce n'est pas la meilleure. Elyssandra est invisible, personne ne sait qui elle est alors qu'elle entre en 6ème année. Elyssandra ne connait pas l'amour, l'amour ne connait pas Elyssandra. Pourtant tout va basculer lorsqu'elle va faire connaissance avec ces quatre garçons...
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous présente ici le premier chapitre de ma fiction (très court :S) qui j'espère vous,plaira. C'est tout nouveau pour moi et j'attends avec impatience de voir vos remarques et conseils. Si ce premier chapitre vous plait je serais très heureuse d'écrire une suite. dans ce cas là j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup obtenir l'aide d'une correctrice vous jugerez vous même pourquoi ! ^^" Sur ce bonne lecture et je l'espère à très bientôt !xx**

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Elyssandra Isabella Prunille Maria Swan, plus connu sous le nom de Lizzy, avouez que c'est bien plus simple à retenir. Je suis une sorcière de sang mêlé : mon père est un sang pur alors que ma mère elle, bien que sorcière également, est née moldu. J'étudie à Poudlard depuis mes onze ans. Le jour de la répartition pour une raison inconnue, ce cher choixpeau à décidé de m'envoyer chez les lions. Pourtant je n'ai rien d'une Gryffondor : par pour le moins du monde courageuse, je fuis dès qu'une araignée se présente (j'ai la phobie de ces petites bêtes noires...) en plus je ne suis absolument pas sociable, plutôt dans le genre solitaire, réservée et timide. Enfin bref j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait eu une erreur quelques part lorsqu'on m'avait envoyé chez les rouge et or. J'entre en 6 ème année et certaines personnes ne connaissent même pas mon existence. Mais bon cessons de s'apitoyer sur notre sort (Moi me plaindre ? Vous m'avez bien regardez ? ) car j'entends de ma chambre ma chère maman qui me crie que je vais louper le Poudlard Express si je ne me dépêche pas un peu. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au miroir derrière moi et pousse un soupir en contemplant mon reflet : Je suis tellement banale. Mes cheveux forment des boucles indisciplinées tandis que mes yeux chocolats semblent ternes. Je suis assez petite, ne dépasse pas le mètre 59. Je ne suis ni grosse ni maigre et mes formes sont insipides. Autant dire que ce n'est pas vraiment la joie quoi !

Arrivée à la gare à 10h30, départ du train prévu à 11h pile. Ma mère et son besoin d'être perpétuellement en avance... Je soupirai et mon père m'accompagna en jetant un regard à la grosse pendule de la gare de King's cross. Nous reçûmes en retour des regards noirs de ma mère avant de traverser tous les trois la barrière magique qui menait à la voie neuf trois quart. De l'autre côté mes parents m'embrassèrent et me fient mille recommandations :

_ Manges bien surtout !

_ Écris nous !

_ Fait bien attention aux garçons aussi !

Faire attention aux garçons... Il faudrait peut être rappeler à ma mère qu'il faudrait déjà qu'ils se rendent compte de mon existence ! Mais bon allez expliquer ça à ma mère vous, ça se voit que vous ne la connaissez pas...

_ Oui, oui, répondis-je sans enthousiasme, Aurevoir Papa, aurevoir Maman, je vous aime.

_ Aurevoir Lizzy, amuse toi bien trésor !

_ Travail bien !

Je montais dans le train qui en raison de mon avance (ou de celle de ma mère plutôt) était totalement vide. J'eus ainsi le loisir de me trouver un compartiment et de commencer à lire un livre de magie relatant les guerres de gobelins au 16 ème siècle (avouez que vous vous en fichez hein?) en attendant le départ du train.

Vers onze heur moins dix, le train commença tout doucement à se remplir mais bien entendu, personne ne vint me tenir compagnie. De temps à autres quelqu'un entrait avant de repartir aussi sec. A croire que je fais peur. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas, j'avais l'habitude d'être transparente. A onze heure précise le train s'ébranla et nous partîmes enfin en direction de ma seconde maison. J'avais toujours le nez plongé dans mon livre et étais seule dans le compartiment, quand tout à coup, la porte en verre de ce dernier coulissa. Et là, je vous jure que je ne plaisante pas, les Maraudeurs sont entrés dans MON compartiment ! Comment ça vous ne connaissait pas les Maraudeurs ? Tous le monde les connaît voyons ! Ce sont les mecs les plus populaires de tous Poudlard ! Beau, intelligents, doués en magie et j'en passe ! Bon calmons nous je vais faire les présentations. Tout d'abord, on a le brun décoiffé à lunettes c'est le grand James Potter. Signes particuliers : C'est le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard et jamais connu ! Il est aussi connu pour être fou amoureux de Lily Evans, jolie rousse préfète de Gryffondor qui le repousse depuis 3 ans. Cette fille est ma déesse si vous voulait mon avis. Ensuite il y a le meilleur ami de Potter, son presque frère, son premier collègue de mauvais coups, enfin vous m'avez comprise quoi ! J'ai nommé le séducteur de ces dames, l'irremplaçable Sirius Black. Est-il encore nécessaire de le présenter ? Grands, yeux d'un bleu-gris profond,cheveux bruns qui retombement négligemment sur son visage, séduisant au possible...Vous en voulez d'autre ? Le suivants de près (les collants serait le mot exact) vient le timide rondouillard et pas très fut-fut Peter Pettigrow. A se demander ce qu'il vient faire là. Enfin, fermant la marche, nous avons le mystérieux, généreux et gentil au possible Remus John Lupin. Des cheveux châtains clairs tirant sur le blond foncé, des yeux miel et un air toujours fatigué sans doute dû à sa lycanthropie. Comment je suis au courant pour ça ? Je ne suis pas bête au point d'ignorer les sorties nocturnes de Lupin les soirs de pleines lunes uniquement et de remarquer les quelques, certes presque invisible (mais je suis très observatrice), cicatrices de sont visages. De plus ma cousine Emma est également un loup-garou.

La voix douce et calme de Remus me fit revenir à moi :

_ Salut Elyssandra ! On peut s'asseoir ici ?, fit il avec décontraction

Est ce que Remus John Lupin viens vraiment de me parler ? De me parler à moi ? Et puis il connaît mon prénom ? Je ne pu m'empêcher de le faire remarquer à voix haute :

_ Tu connais mon prénom?, fis je avec des yeux ronds

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent joyeusement de rire. Ce fut Sirius qui me répondit entre deux éclats de rire :

_ Bien sur qu'on sait comment tu t'appelles ! Comment ignorez une fille aussi jolie que toi ?

_ Patmol !

Attendez là pause ! Sirius Black, LE Sirius Black, vient de dire que j'étais jolie ! Pincez moi je rêve ! C'est ça je rêve les maraudeurs ne sont pas dans mon compartiment ! Je nage en plein délire !

_Euh... Elyssandra ?

Je rougit. Avec toutes mes cogitations interne j'en avais oublié de répondre au jeune homme.

_Oh euh... Oui bien sûr installez vous, balbutiais-je

Et voilà les Maraudeurs viennent dans mon compartiment, le plus séduisant d'entre eux me complimente et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est bafouiller ! C'est tout moi ça ! Pour faire bonne figure je me replongeai dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard » que j'avais entre les mains.

Jusqu'aux alentour de treize heures, les quatre garçons qui occupaient mon compartiment firent abstraction de ma présence et préparèrent leur traditionnelle « blague » de rentrée. Ils semblaient m'avoir totalement oublié ce qui ne m'étonnais guère. En effet les personnes qui savent que j'existe se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Les trois quarts sont des professeurs et le reste sont apparemment les Maraudeurs. Pour ces derniers j'ai un doute. Je pense que seul Lupin connaissait mon existence et que les autres l'on suivit pour faire bonne figure. Que le loup-garou me connaisse n'est nullement étonnant étant donné qu'il n'y a pas une personne qu'il ne connaisse pas à Poudlard ! Le compliment de Black lui est ensuite venu naturellement puisque son but semble être d'avoir séduit le moindre être humain de sexe féminin du château. Oula je retire ce que je viens de dire, l'image de McGonagall est Sirius ensemble en train de faire certaines choses peu catholiques vient de m'effleurer l'esprit et ce n'est pas du tout plaisant je peux vous l'assurer! J'étouffais un rire discret à mes pensées encore une fois assez étrange ce qui fit se retourner le dit Sirius vers moi. Il sourit et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir brièvement. Il allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une tornade d'un roux éclatant :

_POTTER !

_ Lily-Jolie ! Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Tu m'as manqué ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

On doit reconnaître à ce mec qu'au moins il va droit au but. C'est déjà une qualité ! Visiblement la rouquine n'a pas l'air tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

_CE N'EST PAS VRAIMENT LE MOMENT ! EST-CE QUE L'UN DE VOUS QUATRE … Qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux toi ? S'interrompit elle remarquant enfin ma présence.

Voilà qu'est ce que je vous disais. Cela va faire six ans que je partage tous les cours de la préfète de Gryffondor et elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui je suis. Au fil des années je pense que j'ai finit par développer un pouvoir d'invisibilité hypra puissant !

_ C'est Elyssandra Swann, une amie.

Houlalala je crois bien que James Potter vient de péter un câble... Amis ? La rousse me regarda dans les yeux, elle faisait vraiment peur quand même...

_ Et bien Elyssandra, fit-elle en insistant bien sur mon prénom au combien affreux merci beaucoup, je te déconseille fortement de traîner avec eux.

_Serait tu jalouse Lily ? Souffla James en m'attrapant par l'épaule. Euh deux secondes... Par l'épaule ? C'est quoi son soucis à lui ?

La rouquine rougit subitement et je crois bien que se fut la première fois de ma vie que je l'entendis balbutier :

_ Quoi ? Hein ? Euh... Mais... Non n'importe quoi... Pourquoi je serais jalouse d'elle voyons...Parce qu'elle serait proche de toi James ? Absurde! Enfin bref... Euh... Remus, nous avons une réunion dans 10 minutes dans le wagon des préfets.

Et elle fila... à l'anglaise.

_Est-ce que vous avez entendu ? Cria James en sautant dans tout le compartiment, elle m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Par mon prénom ! Merci ma Ely d'amour merci, fit il avant de me faire un énorme bisou sur la joue.

Ok ok, Ely d'amour ? Un bisou? Il manque définitivement une case à James Potter, sans déconner. Je le fixais les yeux ronds et Sirus éclata de rire sans doute devant ma tête ou devant l'attitude plus qu'exubérante de Potter. Lupin me fixa d'un air désolé avant de s'adresser à ses compagnons :

_Arrêtez tous les deux vous allez lui faire peur...

C'est plutôt pour eux que j'avais peur... C'était ça l'élite de Poudlard ?

_Oh ça va Lunard, rit Sirus.

_Lunard ?, intervins-je pour la première fois.

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre, me répondit Peter d'un air hautain.

Oula mais il va se la fermer ou quoi, le petit gros ? Nan mais sérieusement il aller voir si je n'y comprenais rien.

_Oh non je ne m'interrogeais pas sur la signification de ce surnom, je me disais juste qu'il était un peu hmm... Comment dire ? Révélateur ?

Les quatre garçons blanchirent aussitôt. Lupin lui était carrément blême et tirait une tête de six pieds de longs. Il balbutia :

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je rougit me rendant compte de mon intervention, gênée par le fait qu'il m'adresse directement la parole. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et continuai sur ma lancée, il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer.

_Et bien si tu veux cacher que tu es un... Si tu veux parvenir à cacher ton secret, l'utilisation d'un tel surnom est une mauvaise idée...

_Hé ! Mais ils sont très bien mes surnoms ! Intervint James sans que personne ne lui prête attention.

_Co...Comment sais-tu ce que je suis ? Balbutia Lupin

_Et bien je ne parle pas beaucoup aux personnes qui m'entourent mais j'observe tout de même et j'ai remarqué tes absences répétées et tes... cicatrices, fis-je en osant enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

_Cette fille est... Surprenante !

Et aussi juste à côté de toi Black... j'étais contente cependant de ce changement de sujet jugeant la conversation précédent quelque peu gênante... Malheureusement les quatre garçons n'avaient pas l'air d'en avoir finit avec moi :

_Mais … Et... Tu...

Les bégaiements de Lupin le retour.

_Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois un... un... un loup-garou, finit il dans un souffle ?

_ Pourquoi ça me gênerais ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'embêter tes amis ? Fis-je timidement, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_Oui mais comme tu l'as dit ce sont mes amis, repris Lupin qui semblait avoir retrouvé une partie de son assurance.

_Oh mais apparemment je suis une amie de James donc...

Attendez. Est ce que je venais vraiment de sortir une vanne pourries aux maraudeurs ? Faut croire... Mais où était donc passée ma timidité légendaire ? Je m'étonne toute seule. Le concerné à lunettes rit de bon cœur.  
_Ok décidément Ely -apparemment il avait vraiment adopté ce surnom- je crois que tu va devenir une très bonne amie, fit James entre quelques éclats de rire. Il riait vraiment pour rien lui ! Mais étrangement cela me faisait sourire.

_Ou peut-être plus qui sait ? Ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'oeil dans ma direction.

Oh ça y est les rougissement sont de retour, je suis maudite.

_Bon les gars je vais rejoindre les préfets avant que Lily ne vienne m'arracher la tête.

_Je viens avec toi, fit James apparament enthousiasme à l'idée de se faire frapper de nouveau. Queudever ? Patmol ? Vous nous suivez ?

_Bien sûr.

_Ok.

_Bon et bien à plus tard Ely, fit gaiement James en m'enlaçant rapidement. Je me répète ce mec à un soucis, les baffes de Lily ont vraiment dû finir par l'atteindre psychologiquement... Il sortit ensuite en sautillant -qu'est ce que je disais?- du compartiment.

_Au plaisir Lizzy me souffla Sirius accompagnant ces mots d'un baiser furtif sur ma tempe avant de suivre James. Est ce que Sirius Black est en train de me draguer ? Moi ? Euuh je crois que plus rien ne va...  
Peter passa devant moi sans m'adresser un seul mot;je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup puis il suivit ses deux compagnons. Ne restait plus que moi et Lupin qui me regardait avec insistance. Je rougit, ma timidité reprenant encore et toujours le dessus . Il s'éclaircit la voix puis m'adressa enfin la parole:

_ J'aimerais que tu garde mon...état pour toi s'il te plaît.

_A qui voudrais-tu que j'en parle de toute manière ? dis-je avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait, ne t'en fais pas je ne dirai rien.

Il me sourit, comprenant sans doute que son secret était en sécurité.

_Merci. A très bientôt j'espère Ellysandra.

Puis il sortit. Lentement je caressait la couverture de mon bouquin, ne réalisant pas encore tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. La seule chose que j'avais compris c'est que je n'en avis pas finit d'entendre parler des Maraudeurs...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le second chapitre. je remercie beaucoup mais 5 reviewveuse et notamment Lord La Folle qui m'a inspiré un tout petit OS "L'étoile du lion" et qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'avancement de cette fiction. Si l'OS vous plait j'en ai un autre du même genre sur Bellatrix en tête et je serais heureuse de le partager avec vous. Merci encore de suivre cette fiction. Bonne lecture !

L'uniforme de Poudlard dans son ensemble est tout de même assez hideux, il faut bien le reconnaître. D'ailleurs les filles de l'école, toutes maisons confondues -Oui oui même les Serdaigles!- essayent tant bien que mal d'arranger leur tenues pour se différencier. Anabeth Lestrange par exemple a raccourci sa jupe d'au moins trente centimètres. Et Bellatrix, la fiancée officielle et non moins cinglé du cousin de la serpentarde, porte less « haillons » de sa robe de sorcier plus qu'autre chose. On se demande quand même où elle est allée traîner... Et puis même les garçons s'y mettent ! Jamais au grand jamais vous ne verrais Sirius Black ou James Potter la cravate nouée et la chemise dans le pantalon. Ça c'est plutôt le genre de Malfoy et encore ! Même le sage Remus aime se débrailler un peu... Pour moi l'uniforme contribue à mon invisibilité et ça me va très bien croyez moi. Apparemment ce n'est pas exactement l'avis de Peeves...

Je traversais le grand hall du château pour me rendre au fabuleux festin de début d'année quand ce cher esprit frappeur a jugé bon de me renverser une bouteille d'encre sur le chemisier le rendant occasionnellement bleu et transparent. Je pilai net au milieu du couloir au grand malheur de la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière moi qui me percuta en poussant un gémissement.

_Aouch !

_Oh mon Dieu je suis vraiment désolée je... fis-je en me retournant pour me retrouver face... aux Maraudeurs. Encore ! Sirius se tenait la tête douloureusement tandis que James riait aux éclats attirant au passage l'attention des élèves qui passaient par là. Le regard de l'aîné des Black se dirigea ostensiblement vers mon haut qui laissait apparaître mon soutien-gorge noir évidemment -j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance- Il -Black pas mon soutien-gorge- afficha un sourire et je m'empressai de cacher ma poitrine de mes bras en rougissant.

_Bah, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé Ely ?

-Devinez qui n'a toujours pas lâché se surnom... Ding ding ding, oui le gagnant et Monsieur Potter !-

_Peeves, grommelais-je

_Viens je vais te donner de quoi te changer.

Stop,Stop,Stop, PAUSE ! Qu'est ce que viens de dire Potter?!

_Pardon ?

_Tu peux rester comme ça si tu préfères, moi ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Black et son sourire pervers...

_Sirius le réprimanda Lupin, vient allons manger !

_On vous rejoint dans cinq minutes.

On ? Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que James m'entraînait déjà dans les couloirs du château. Arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, James lui donna le mot de passe que Remus lui avait indiqué -privilège de préfet- et nous entrâmes dans la salle commune des gryffondors. La notre quoi. On se dirigea ensuite vers le dortoir des garçons où les valises avaient déjà été apportées. James fouilla dans la sienne -qui au passage n'avait pas l'air très bien rangée-et en sortit une chemise semblable à la mienne mais... en beaucoup plus grand.

_Tiens vas-y mets là !

_Euh, rougis-je

_Oh pardon, fit il avant de se retourner.

J'enlevai ma chemise trempée et commença a enfilé celle de James. Le silence se faisant pesant je décidai -une fois n'est pas coutume- d 'engager la conversation.

_Pourquoi tu m'aides comme ça ?

Il parut surpris puis il sembla réfléchir.

_Eh bien tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympathique et puis tu ne nous sautes pas dessus comme les autres filles et tu n'as pas l'air de nous juger, comme le fait ma Lily par exemple. Et puis je crois que Sirius t'aime bien, tu ne lui cèdes pas et il aime les défis !, rigola t-il, Remus aussi t'apprécie. Mais bon comme il aime tout le monde... Et puis moi aussi je t'aime bien même si on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne prêter pas assez attention aux gens autour de moi à part Lily et te voir seule dans ce compartiment a été le déclic en quelques sortes, me dit-il avec un air sérieux que je ne lui avait jamais vu.

Ses paroles m'émurent moi qui n'avait jamais connu l'amitié voilà qu'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école me proposait la sienne sans conditions.

_Je... Merci..., balbutiais-je

Il rit puis se retourna. Il me regarda longuement avant de nouveau partir dans un long rire bruyant. Il s'essuya les yeux.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi petite.

Je grimaçai, vexée. Je me regardai dans la classe du dortoir des maraudeurs. Bon en effet il y avait peut être de quoi rire. Je retroussai les manches de la chemise et essayai de la rentrée dans ma jupe, en vain, je faisais toujours assez négligée.

_Bon allons y soupirais-je vaincu.

En franchissant les portes de la grande salle, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à ce que pourrait penser les gens en me voyant arriver avec au moins 20 minutes de retard, vêtue d'une chemise d'homme et accompagnée de James Potter , maraudeur de son état. Je ne fut pas dessus du résultat. L'ensemble des professeurs et des élèves nous regardaient l'air passablement choqué. A part Dumbledore. Lui souriait de toute ses dents l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passer mais ne souhaitant vraisemblablement pas le divulguer et préférant s'amuser de notre gêne. Enfin de la mienne parce que James avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première gigue. La gente féminine de Poudlard me fusillait du regard mais le plus noir que je reçu me vint étonnamment de Lily Evans. Ainsi donc mes soupçons du train étaient fondés. Je me promis silencieusement d'en toucher un mot à James plus tard après tout nous étions amis non ? Le Maraudeur me pris la main -il voulait vraiment que je me fasse tuer dans mon sommeil- et m'entraîna vers l'endroit où était assis ses amis.

_Et bien, ces 10 minutes m'ont paru assez longues, nous glissa Sirius tandis que les conversations autour de nous reprenaient.

_Nous avons juste discuté un petit peu, lui répondit James, t'en fait pas Siri.

_ J'espère bien parce que c'est chasse-gardée, fit il en entourant mes épaules de son bras.

Je rougis puis décidai d'en rire avec les autres garçons. Autant m'y habituer car apparemment même si je n'arrivait pas à y croire les Maraudeurs m'avait totalement adoptée. A part Peter. Il se contentait de rire au blague des autres sans jamais m'adressait la parole ni même m'adressait un regard. Je le trouvais un peu bizarre. Je n'avais rien fait pourtant. Il n'avait aucune raison de me détester si ? Me voyant plonger dans mes pensées Sirius me chuchota à l'oreille, le bras toujours autour de mes épaules :

_J'espère que tu pense à moi, fit il d'un ton sensuel.

Je frissonnai puis esquissai un sourire.

_Non pas du tout, je pensais à Remus, fis-je d'un ton joueur que je ne me connaissais pas.

Les deux garçons concernés se retournèrent vers moi interloqués. James fut le premier à rire.

_Elle t'as eu Sirius !

Les garçons le suivirent -à part bien sûr Peter- et Sirius me dit très sérieusement :

_C'est ça rigole mais la prochaine fois je te promets que ça sera ma chemise que tu portera, me dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil tout sauf discret.

_J'attends ça avec impatience, fis-je avec un air faussement amouraché.

Puis nous repartîmes dans un rire collectif.

_Lizzy, commença Sirius, moi le magnifique, séduisant...

_Abrège Siri, soupira Remus

_...Sirius Black t'adore officiellement.

Je rougis puis rit. La soirée se passa dans la même ambiance bonne enfant et il fut bientôt temps de regagner nos dortoirs. Je me séparais des Maraudeurs à la sortie de la Grande Salle lorsqu'il prétextèrent, pour Sirius et James, devoir aller souhaiter la bienvenu aux nouveaux Serpentards tandis que Remus devait aller remplir ses obligations de préfet. Ils m'embrassèrent et me souhaitèrent la bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Je regagnais la salle commune plongée dans mes pensée. La soirée que je venais de vivre me semblais être un rêve. Ce matin encore, je pensais retrouver un Poudlard où j'étais totalement invisible et ne m'attendais absolument pas à faire la rencontre des Maraudeurs et encore moins lier un telle complicité aussi rapidement avec eux. Je les appréciais beaucoup. James derrière son excentricité semblait être quelqu'un d'adorable et toujours à l'écoute. Je ne comprends pas les raisons qu'a Lily pour le repousser sans cesse ce garçon a un véritable cœur en or. Sirius me faisait beaucoup rire. Ses yeux m'inspiraient confiance, en dessous du dragueur j'en étais certaine se cachais quelqu'un d'adorable. Je n'avais pas encore beaucoup discuter avec Remus mais il semblait foncièrement gentil. Cependant j'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir, à l'instar de James et Sirius, très confiance en lui. C'était sans doute dû à sa lycanthropie. Je trouvais sa triste. Dans mes cogitations internes, je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et heurta un autre élève. Avec la force -de mouche- que je possédais je me retrouvais au sol, sur les fesses. Un main se dressa devant moi et je l'agrippai pour me relever. Un fois debout, je levais la tête -une remarque sur ma taille et je vous tue- pour dévisageais mon « agresseur ». Je vis d'abord la cravate verte et m'étonnais par conséquent pour le geste que venait d'accomplir la personne. Il était en effet rare voir impossible de voir à Poudlard un Serpentard aider un Gryffondor. Puis je remontais vers son visage, des traits fins, ciselés, aristocratiques et indéniablement beaux. Pas de sourire. Des cheveux bruns pas très longs ni très courts. Et enfin des yeux orage, magnifiques... Les yeux de Sirius. J'avais donc devant moi Regulus Black... Je ne l'avais jamais croisé auparavant ce qui est assez étrange en cinq ans... Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère avec se beaux yeux et son côté séduisant. Mais là où Sirius était bonne humeur et joie de vivre on ne voyait dans les yeux de son cadet de la lassitude et un semblant de tristesse.

_Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, m'excusais-je après l'avoir détaillé

_Ce n'est pas grave.

Pas très bavard... Quoi que de ce côté là je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire... Il allait rebrousser chemin quand une voix parvint jusqu'à nous

_Lizzy, Qu'est ce..., commença Sirius qui venait d'arriver suivit de près James puis il aperçu son frère et ses yeux ne renvoyaient plus que de la haine, Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de son frère. Ce dernier resta impassible bien que je cru apercevoir un éclat de douleur traverser ses yeux.

_Tout va bien Sirius, fis-je en lui attrapant le bras, je ne faisait pas attention et je suis simplement rentrée dans Regulus.

Il sembla se calmer un peu. Il adressa à son frère un dernier regard amplis de mépris puis m'attrapa la main -Oui je pense que c'est une manie- pour m'entraîner vers la salle commune. Je voulu me retourner pour adresser un sourire d'excuse au cadet des Black mais celui-ci avait disparu. Arrivé dans le dortoir -sous le regard assassin des groupies de maraudeurs qui jusqu'à là n'avaient jamais fait attention à moi- je m'empressai de me coucher la tête pleine des souvenirs de cette soirée, des maraudeurs et de l'étrange Regulus... Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée j'eu le temps de pensais que décidément cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos...

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?! L'arrivée de Regulus est une petite surprise. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage que je trouve trop souvent délaissé. j'ai hésité à l'intégrer à mon histoire mais maintenant qu'il y est je pense que ça place sera assez importante... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour la suite...

A très bientôt j'espère,

Manon xx


	3. Chapter 3

** Salut tout le monde ! J'ai précédemment publié ce chapitre mais il n'était pas complet ! Je m'en excuse une bonne dizaine de fois et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

**PS : Merci pour tout vos reviews qui me touchent énormément, jouter en Favoris... Merci mille fois !**

**PS2 : RAR anonyme : _Cissy :_ merci pour ton (ta?) review qui m'a fait assez rire je l'avoue ;) En ce qui concerne le programme de publication je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi lente mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment... En ce qui concerne toutes tes questions c'est une surpriiiise !:D Dans ce chapitre un (très) léger rapprochement entre Remus et Lizzy va se produire j'espère que ça va te plaire. Merci encore une fois. Au prochain chapitre ?!**

Premier jour de cours... On a tous déjà connu ce moment vraiment déprimant n'est ce pas ? Les vacances qui paraissent déjà loin, la grisaille qui revient... Pour moi ça a toujours été un jour presque aussi banal que les autres. Je me traîne les mêmes gens en cours depuis 5 ans maintenant et les nouvelles têtes se font rares. C'est la même chose pour les profs : toujours les mêmes. Ce qu'il y a de différent cette année c'est que les gens ont enfin l'air de remarquer que j'existe. Et je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose. Je me suis fait accoster par quatre personnes différentes que je ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam rien qu'avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner ! Sans parler de tous ces regards jaloux ou envieux auxquels je n'avais jamais eu le droit avant. Et oui c'est « l'effet Maraudeurs » il faut croire... S'en est finit de mon invisibilité. Bon assez parler, j'ai faim !

A peine arrivée dans la Grande Salle, le binoclard -ah quoi il a dit qu'il était mon pote alors je l'appelle par un surnom affectif!- m'a a demi sauté dessus avant de me coller deux gros bisous bien baveux sur chaque joues avant de me traîner jusqu'à la table des lions sans que j'ai mon mots à dire. Je me suis assise en face de Remus qui m'a salué d'un sourire et à côté de Sirius -faudrait pas que ça deviennent une habitude hein- qui étrangement est resté aussi silencieux que Peter bien que moins antipathique tout de même. Son regard ne quittait pas la table située à l'autre bout de la pièce et je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'il fixait avec autant d'intensité... Peut être trouvait-il que les plats des Serpentard avait l'air meilleur que les nôtres et comptait porter plainte contre discrimination ? Pas que cette idée me soit déjà venue en tête non... Quoi que... James interrompit le fil de mes pensées :

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Regulus Sirius ?

Je regardai de nouveau vers la table des Serpentards avant de rencontrer deux yeux de glace qui me fixaient. A c'était donc ça ! Je baissais la tête incapable de soutenir le regard du cadet des Black tandis que l'aîné assis à mes cotés semblait reprendre conscience :

_Rien, répondit il tout simplement.

James n'insista pas et le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula sans encombre. Je sentais malgré tout le regard des deux frères Black peser sur moi sans que je n'en comprenne le sens.

Nous avions comme premier cours de la journée potions en commun avec ces chers Serpentards. Point positif, le vieux Sluguy était très coulant. Comme à mon habitude je m'assis au fond de la salle avant d'être rejoindre à ma grande surprise par Sirius qui ne quittait pourtant jamais son copain à lunettes. Ce dernier pris place juste devant nous avec Remus tandis que Peter, après m'avoir lancer un regard noir se plaça au premier rang à côté de Rogue et ses cheveux gras. Sirius sortit ses affaires ans me décrocher un mot et la première demi heure se déroula dans ce même silence. Je commençais à m'inquiéter car bien que cette absence de parole me soit totalement habituelle, elle ne l'était pas pour l'énergumène qui se tenait à mes côtés... Son regard restaient fixés, totalement neutres sur son frère qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention bien que je fusse sûr qu'il ne pu pas ressentir un regard d'un telle intensité. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il se passait. Était-ce à cause d'hier soir ? Regulus avait pourtant été plus que correct avec moi et n'avait même pas répliqué aux provocations de son aîné.

_Tu connais Regulus ?

Je sursautai au son de la voix de mon voisin, surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole. Je le dévisageais essayant de comprendre le sens de sa question mais son visage restait de marbre à l'expression d'un léger sourire en coin sans doute dû à mon sursaut. Devant nous les deux Maraudeurs tendaient malgré tout l'oreille attendant apparemment une réponse de ma part. Bande de curieux !

_Non... Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant hier où je suis, sans mauvais jeux de mots, tombé sur lui pour la première fois.

Cette réponse sembla contenter Sirius qui m'adressa un sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'il reprit la parole

_Je savais bien qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi ne pouvait fréquenter des serpents.

Je rougis et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule -ce qui dû lui faire moins mal qu'à moi- Il rit de plus belle vite suivit par James et Remus qui avaient discrètement -ou pas- suivit toute la conversation.

Nous riions encore lorsque sonna la fin du cours annonçant une longue heure de métamorphose. Cette fois ci, ce fut Remus qui se plaça à mes côtés, se glissant discrètement entre James et Sirius qui se « battaient » pour cette place et qui durent du coup s'installer ensemble.

_En faites tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard toi, fis-je à Remus après que celui-ci ai puérilement tiré la langue à ses deux amis.

_Tu crois ? Me répondit-il en souriant.

Le professeur McGonagall entra à ce moment là dans la classe interrompant notre conversation.

Le cours était facile et je réalisai facilement la métamorphose d'une boulette de papier en fleur à l'instar de Remus dès la première demi-heure. James et Sirius eux s'affairaient déjà à couvrir les Serpentards de boulettes dès que le professeur avait le dos tourné. Le lycanthrope à mes côtés les regarda faire pendant quelques minutes l'air faussement désespéré. Avant de se retourner vers moi.

_Je me demande vraiment comment ils font pour avoir les meilleurs notes en métamorphoses ces deux là...

_Je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il font du charme à McGo, plaisantais-je

Il rit doucement. Son rire était clair et apaisant. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à Remus lors de mon arrivée -soudaine- au beau milieu des Maraudeurs. J'avais tout de suite était aveuglée par l'égocentrisme de James, le charisme de Sirius et la haine inexplicable que j'inspirais à Peter... Pourtant la personne que j'avais en face de moi semblait beaucoup plus me ressembler et en même temps ne pourrait pas être plus éloignée de moi. Je détaillé Remus en détail -sans arrières pensées perverses- et ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il était incroyablement beau. Ces traits étais doux et avenants, pas fins comme ceux des Black qui eux semblaient avoir pris naissance sous le coup de crayons d'un maître peintre de la Renaissance mais plus marqués sans doute en parti à cause de la fatigue. Ses cheveux d'un châtain clair ou d'un blond foncé tombé devant ces yeux noisettes où tourbillonnaient des milliers de paillettes d'or à vous en donner le vertige. Sa chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts permettait d'apercevoir pour un œil avertit le début d'une cicatrice contrastant avec toute cette douceur et rappelant que derrière le jeune homme se cachait la bête...

_Lizzy ?

Interrompue dans mon observation je relevais la tête -bah oui j' étais en train de mater son torse donc...- et rougie en rencontrant deux orbes dorés. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le détaillait aussi ouvertement. Son visage affichait un petit sourire et un de ses sourcils était relevé de manière interrogative.

_Euh... J...Je, commençais-je à bégayer sous sa mine narquoise.

La cloche sonna mettant enfin fin à mon supplice. Je rassemblai mes affaires en vitesse et quittai précipitamment la salle après avoir entendu un vague « Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée » provenant sans doute de James.

Je me hâtais dan les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque où je savais que je pourrais me calmer un peu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris bon sang ? Le reluquer comme ça ? Et surtout m'enfuir comme ça ?! Tandis que mes pensées bouillonnaient je fonçais tête baissée vers mon refuge et -ça devait arrivé- droit dans quelqu'un.

_Et bien, on dirait que ça va devenir une habitude...

Cette voix... Ce ton neutre... Regulus Black ! Encore ? Toutes pensées à propos de Remus et de son corps parfait me quittèrent instantanément se concentrant uniquement sur le cadet des Black.

_Je suis désolée, fis-je une fois que mon cerveau se soit remis en route.

_Ce n'est rien, répondit-il.

_Non je veux dire pas que pour maintenant pour hier aussi... Je n'est pas eu le temps de te remercier et puis je m'excuse aussi pour Sirius, il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça vraiment... Désolée.

Une ébauche de sourire éclaira le visage de mon interlocuteur.

_Tu allais à la bibliothèque non ?

Je ne comprenais pas... Était-ce une manière polie de me congédier ? J'acquiesçai tout de même.

_Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ?

J'aurais bien aimé avoir un miroir à ce moment là, ma tête devait être assez... épique dirais-je. Enfin bref voilà comment je me retrouvai assise à une table, totalement sonnée et juste en face de Regulus Black qui n'est autre que le frère détesté d'un de mes nouveaux amis. Comment je fais pour me retrouver dans des situations pareils ?

Le silence était vraiment pesant. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire la situation était vraiment trop étrange. J'étais à la bibliothèque, assise avec un Serpentard qui paraissait toute à fait calme et dont ma présence ne semblait lui poser aucun problème... Pourquoi pas prendre mon repas avec Rogue ce soir tient ?

_Tu connais mon frère depuis longtemps ?

Surprise je relevai la tête vers mon interlocuteur qui me sondait de ses yeux clairs. Il n'avait pas posé cette question avec un ton particulier et il m'était par conséquent impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait.

_En pratique oui depuis ma première année ici.

Il rit

_Mais en théorie, que depuis ces deux derniers jours.

_Vous semblez proche pourtant...

Je rougis. Pourquoi me pose t-il toute ces questions ? Il ne me connaît même pas !

_Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

_Je suis simplement curieux. Tu as l'air d'être une fille intéressante Elyssandra

_Lizzy, le corrigeais-je automatiquement.

_Lizzy, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier...  
_Ce n'est rien vraiment, me stoppa t-il

_Si je m'excuse j'aurais dû de remercier vraiment et Sirius...

_Sirius quoi ?

Je sursautai. J'avais été tellement emportée dans la bulle qui s'était formée entre lui et moi que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que quelqu'un c'était approché de nous. Regulus non plus et il fixait la personne derrière mois avec un air mécontent. Je me retournais pour faire face à... Oh non.

_Remus !

Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Il fronçait les sourcils et plissait légèrement son nez ce qui le rendait diablement sexy -images mentales pas très catholique:le retour... Ça m'était sorti de la tête!-

_Regulus, salua t-il ce dernier légèrement froidement.

_Lupin.

Remus se retourna vers moi après cet échange, ma foi, très intense.

_Tu veux bien me suivre Lizzy, fit il avec un ton neutre

_Euh oui... Oui oui bien sûr j'arrive. Regulus...

_A bientôt Lizzy, me sourit-il.

Je lui rendit et m'engageai dans le couloir avec Remus qui restait silencieux. Trop silencieux. Bon dieu qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?!

_Elyssandra...

Oulala je le sens mal...

**Review ?**

**Au prochain chapitre j'espère...**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde... Vous ne vous attendiez sans doute plus à me revoir ici mais si me voilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette grosse absence et n'essayerais pas de me justifier pour celle-ci. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre que j'ai eu tant de mal à écrire... Les prochains seront mieux promis !**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur... Continuez comme ça je vous aime et je vais tacher de tous y répondre le plus rapidement possible !**

**PS :Je passe en rating T pour ce chapitre en raison de l'utilisation de nombreux noms d'oiseaux sensibles de choquer les plus jeunes... D'ailleurs je voudrais savoir si vous êtes pour ou contre les lemons ? Pas que ce soit pour tout de suite mais j'aimerais trancher la question avant de faire une bêtise.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je lui rendit et m'engageai dans le couloir avec Remus qui restait silencieux. Trop silencieux. Bon dieu qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?!_

__Elyssandra..._

_Oulala je le sens mal..._

_Ça va faire une heure que je te cherche. Une heure que tu as, sans raison, quitté le cours de métamorphoses comme si ta vie en dépendait. Une heur que Sirius, James et moi retournons l'école craignant que tu ais fait une mauvaise rencontre.

Il s'arrêta de marcher , se retournant vers moi. Ses yeux dorés n'exprimaient rien mais je pouvais voir ses poings serrés dans les poches de son pantalon. Je me sentais vraiment coupable de leur avoir causé du soucis mais j'étais en même temps très touchée qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

_Remus, je...

_Mai bien sûr, me coupa t-il , on ne pouvait pas se douter que tu aimais les mauvaises rencontres, fit -il en perdant légèrement le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même. Regulus Black sérieusement ? C'est un Serpentard Lizzy, un Serpentard !

_Et alors ?! Explosais-je comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, outrée par les propos de Remus. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur l'histoire des frères Black mais Regulus n'avait pas l'air aussi foncièrement mauvais que semblait le penser le lycanthrope. Je suis une exclue de la société et tu me parles bien non ?

Il eut l'air surpris de ma conduite -sans doute pas autant que moi- et resta un instant sans parler. J'étais gênée mais ne regrettais pas mes mots. Je les pensais . Quand Remus reprit enfin la parole, ce fut à nouveau sur le ton doux que je lui connaissais, qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer :

_Lizzy, Regulus n'est pas quelqu'un de bien et sûrement pas la bonne personne pour toi...

_Occupe-toi de tes affaires Lupin, fit une voix dans mon dos alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre -plus ou moins- la même chose.

Je fis volte face et me plaçai de sorte à pouvoir parler à notre interlocuteur tout en gardant un Remus -l'air pas très réjoui du tout- dans mon champ de vision. Regulus -car vous l'avez devinez il s'agissait bien de lui- me tendis un livre qui manifestement m'appartenait.

_Tu l'as oublié à la bibliothèque, m'expliqua t-il.

_Merci.

Je jetai un œil à Remus qui semblait bouillonner. Je ne comprenais pas . Il était habituellement très ouvert d'esprit et ne semblait pas haïr les Serpentards comme le faisaient ses amis... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi semblait il tant détester la présence de Regulus et le fait que j'ai passé une partie de l'après midi en sa compagnie ?

_Elle est « mes affaires » Regulus, fit Remus après un long moment. Je ne pense pas que toi par contre tu ais quelque chose à voir avec elle.

_Voyez vous ça, commença Regulus avec un sourir narquois -piqué à Malfoy sans aucun doute-, et pour qui te prends tu pour décider de ses fréquentations ? Son père ? Son frère ?

_Son ami !

Malgré que je sois heureuse qu'il me considère ainsi je ressentis un pincement au cœur qui m'intrigua.

_Lizzy, enfin on... Regulus ?

Oh non là -pardonnez mon langage- c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment la merde. James et Sirius venaient de débarquer et le visage de Sirius s'était décomposé à la vue de son frère. Je ne comprenais pas -comme d'habitude me direz vous-. James regardait tour à tour dans ma direction puis dans celle de Regulus, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant tel un poisson rouge. La situation aurait put être drôle si Sirius ne se tenait pas à ses côtés figé comme une statue de sel, les poings serrés. Quand, après ce qui me sembla être des heures, il ouvrit la bouche se fût pour s'exprimer d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me fit frissonner de part sa froideur :

_Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Les yeux de Regulus affichaient derrière l'indifférence la mêle lueur de mélancolie que j'avais entrevue la veille. Il ne répondit pas tournant son regard vers le mien que je détournais -grosse erreur- pour rencontrer l'acier de celui de son aîné. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil mécontent et s'adressa à moi :

_Elyssandra...

Mon prénom ne m'avait alors jamais semblé aussi menaçant que dans la bouche pourtant habituellement si joyeuse de Sirius. J'attendais la suite, incapable de soutenir ces yeux orages qui me foudroyaient sur place.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais une menteuse -premier coup en plein cœur-. Mademoiselle passe pour une petite sainte émotive et solitaire mais n'est en faites qu'une petite pute à Serpents ! Comment ça fait hein ? Comment ça t'as fait ce matin de me regarder dans les yeux et de m'affirmais que tu ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam mon connard de petit frère hein ? Comment ça fait de se foutre de ma gueule ?

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, impuissante face à une colère que je ne comprenais pas. Il s'approchait de moi, m'assassinant du regard tandis que je reculais terrifiée. Bientôt je me retrouvai acculée contre un mur le visage de Sirius à quelques centimètres du mie, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de ma tête. Le monde autour de nous n'existait plus.

_Bravo Elyssandra tu as gagné le gros lot ! Tu as eu tout les Maraudeurs d'un coup ! C'était amusant au moins ? Je pensais réellement que tu étais quelqu'un de bien...

_Sirius...

_Ta gueule Remus, tu devrais être aussi énervé que moi d'avoir passé l'après-midi à courir après quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu sais ce que tu es Lizzy -et dans sa bouche le surnom sonnait comme la pire des insultes- une manipulatrice, une belle traînée !

_Ça suffit !

Aveuglée par les larmes, je ne vis pas qui venait de parler mais Sirius me lâcha pour se retourner vers cette personne.

_Quelque chose à dire Regie-chou ? Persifla t-il mécontent que ta salope se sois faite démasquer ?

Je glissai sur le sol face à cette ultime accusation. En face de moi et des deux frères, Remus et James ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire, abasourdis par le comportement de leur ami.

_Tu dois être content non ? Repris Sirius, tu as réussis à trouver un façon de m'atteindre bravo petit frère !

_Je ne la connais pas, fit calmement Regulus, je l'ai rencontré par hasard près de la bibliothèque. Elle ne sait rien de notre passé. Maintenant si tu veux bien j'ai autre chose à faire que rester là à supporter tes idioties.

Sirius le laissa passer, soudain muet et hagard face au révélation qu'il venait de lui être faites, les yeux fixés sur -ce qui restait de- moi.

_Lupin, Potter, salua Regulus avant de se tourner vers mon corps avachit contre le mur et de s'accroupir près de moi :

_Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose Lizzy...

Il essuya une larme sur ma joue tandis qu'un grondement presque animal se fit entendre derrière nous. Un demi sourire fendis son visage tandis que je le regardais les yeux vides.

_On se calme Lupin, il semblerait que je ne sois pas ton principal adversaire actuellement.

Sur ces mots que je ne compris pas, Regulus s'éloigna dans les couloirs. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'un seul bruit ne rompe le silence puis Sirius sembla revenir à lui. Ses yeux étaient brillants et lorsqu'il parla sa voix tremblait :

_Oh Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Il tomba à genoux devant moi, tentant de saisir mes mains mais je ne l'entendais pas mon corps tout entier secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

_Putain Lizzy je suis désolé, je ne sais pas... oh Merlin... pardonne-moi je t'en conjure je suis... Regulus il... point faible... toi... tellement désolé...,faisait il dans un flot de parole incompréhensible, tout les deux... colère... manipulé... confiance... pardon je t'en supplie... Remus aussi... jaloux... Putain Lizzy regarde moi !

Je relevai la tête en sursaut suite à cette exclamation soudaine croisant les yeux plein de remords et de tristesse de Sirius. James et Remus avaient disparu. Sans doute s'étaient-ils éclipsés pour laisser Sirius tenter de se faire pardonner.

_Oh Lizzy ne pleure plus s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît , s'il te plaît !

Mes yeux se baissèrent, incapables de faire face.

_Lizzy... Elyssandra regarde-moi -je n'obéis pas- regarde-moi Lizzy !

D'un geste il releva mon menton et sans que je comprennes comment ses lèvres se retrouvèrent écrasés contre les miennes. C'était étrange. La bouche de Sirius pressait la mienne avec douceur mais ce baiser -mon premier- avait le goût de mes larmes. Je ne comprenais pas. Cherchait-il à me rabaisser encore plus ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Je peux t'avoir toi aussi comme toutes les filles de Poudlard?,Une vague de douleur me submergea et je me degageai brusquement d'un Sirius hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tentant à grande peine de réprimer lesx larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau, je m'enfuis en courant sans que personne -sous entendu : Sirius Black- n'essaye de me rattraper. Je pénétrai dans la salle commune avec la volonté de m'enfermer dans mon dortoir pour y pleurer tout mon soûl -et dormir aussi éventuellement...-. C'était sans compter Remus Lupin, James Potter et leur incroyable capacité à être là au mauvais moment. Assis près de la cheminée, ils se levèrent d'un même bond à mon entrée. Cependant face à mon -affreux- visage, leur réaction différa. Remus se figea, le visage fermé et je suis sure d'avoir entendu ses jointures craquées sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poings. Était il toujours en colère après moi pour Regulus ? James lui s'avança à grands pas vers moi et m'enlaça de ses bras.

_Eli -on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes- je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien fait. Je n'avais jamais vu Sirius comme ça et Regulus avec toi, je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es pâle comme la mort...

N'y tenant plus je m'effondrai dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots. James me serra plus fort et m'entraîna sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait tantôt, m'installant sur ses genoux.

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh Merlin je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû vous laisser seuls... Eli dit moi s'il te plaît, fit il en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Est-ce que Sirius t'as fait du mal ?

Je ne répondis pas incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

_Eli répond moi !

Il me secoua dans la tentative-inutile- de me sortir de ma léthargie.

_Potter ça suffit, ce n'est pas un prunier !

James se calma aussitôt au son de cette voix. Je vis une silhouette aux longs cheveux roux s'agenouiller face à nous et m'attraper les mains. Lily -oui je l'ai reconnu je ne suis pas atteinte à ce point là- me caressa les mains avec la même douceur que l'aurait fait ma mère ce qui m'apaisa.

_Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tout les deux ? Et où il est l'autre guignol ?

_Lily... pas leur faute... Sirius..., réussis-je à dire.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a fait Elyssandra ? M'interrogea t-elle doucement.

_Il m'a... Il m'a...

_Je l'ai embrassé.

A mes côtés je sentis Remus se tendre brusquement et j'entendis James soupirer bruyamment. Sirius venait de traverser silencieusement le passage qui menait à la salle commune et il me regardait, recroquevillée sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, mes mains toujours dans celles de Lily.

_Lizzy, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris pardonne-moi. Je... J'ai agis comme un idiot et... Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir pleurer alors j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est passer par la tête sans réfléchir aux conséquences... Ça ne fait que très peu de temps qu'on se connaît mais je tiens énormément à toi et te voir avec mon frère... J'ai cru que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi et Regulus... Il me manque, je le déteste, je l'aime enfin je ne sais plus... Il est ma plus grande faiblesse et... Je crois que je le retrouve en toi en quelques sortes. Je sais que mes excuses sont nulles mais je ne sais pas comment je ferais si tu m'abandonnais toi aussi... Je t'en supplie pardonne moi...

Le silence suivit ces paroles. Sirius affichait un air plein de culpabilité , de tristesse et d'angoisse. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie je pris de moi même une décision. Je me relevai, m'approchai du Maraudeur figé dans l'attente de ma réaction et le serrai dans mes bras.

* * *

**A bientôt ?**


End file.
